


After the Fight

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers Porn Table [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Community: cc_feelsmeme, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, ace!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard for Clint to get out of the sniper mindset sometimes, to get his body and mind to accept that the mission was over, that he could relax now. </p><p>Prompt: after a fight/battle<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camp NaNo, [this prompt on the C/C prompt meme](http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/1635.html?thread=316771#t316771), and the prompt "after a fight/battle" on the [Avengers Porn Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/25545.html). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It was hard for Clint to get out of the sniper mindset sometimes, to get his body and mind to accept that the mission was over, that he could relax now. There were things that he had tried over the years, spending time in the range, shooting arrow after arrow, as a sort of cool down routine. It worked occasionally, but sometimes he was too keyed up for it too have much effect or not physically able to do it. 

Sometimes he paced, walking back and forth across the room, tensing and relaxing his muscles as he did so, mentally going through what he would put in his mission reports. Sometimes he wrote those reports, if he could sit still long enough, if he could keep his hands from shaking. Clint would try and get everything down, get everything out of his head, process it, in the hopes that he could finally sleep. He had tried all of these things over the years, but it was not until he started dating Phil that they finally found something that proved more effective. 

Phil realized that what Clint needed was not just a way to get the mission out of his head, but a way to let go of control, to let someone else be in charge and not have to worry about anything other than what they wanted. Clint had not known what to think when Phil had first suggested it. He had never considered it before, never done anything like it, and he was not sure he liked the idea of being so vulnerable, was not sure that it was not just an opportunity for Phil to push for more intimacy than Clint wanted, than he was comfortable with. But he trusted Phil, trusted that he would respect his boundaries, and decided that if he thought this might help then it was worth a try. Anything was better than spending hours every time trying to calm himself down post-mission. 

They established a routine of sorts, though it remained flexible. Clint would change after a mission or battle, taking off his tactical uniform, starting the process of differentiating himself from Hawkeye. Then he would find Phil wherever he might be, and kneel in front of him, presenting himself to his Sir. Phil might be busy at the time, or dealing with the other Avengers, but it did not matter, Clint was supposed to seek him out whenever he needed to, regardless of anything else that was going on. 

He had hesitated, the first time other people were present, but they had not batted an eye. Although all of them had sought him out later on to make sure that this was what he wanted, that he was happy and ok. It pleased and still surprised Clint, that other people would care, would be concerned about his welfare. Though he did not talk much about his relationship with Phil, that was between the two of them, he was able to reassure them that there was nothing to worry about. 

Phil would run his eyes over him before he kneeled, making sure he was not injured, sending him to Medical if necessary. He would give Clint a bottle of water, telling him to sip slowly, hand feeding him cut up sandwiches, something mild and nutritious after the many hours gone without eating, focused on the mission. Clint would lean against his leg, resting his head on Phil’s knee, as the agent ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and neck. The archer would close his eyes, letting himself relax into that state, knowing that Phil had him, would protect him.

Clint would doze there, letting his mind drift, Phil finishing up whatever was necessary. Then he would stand, pulling the archer up with him, and guide him with an arm around his waist until they reached their bedroom. Clint keeping his face tucked into Phil’s neck, focusing solely on him, not wanting to acknowledge the rest of the world. The agent would help him into bed, hushing him when he protested; blindly trying to reach out for Phil. Phil would change his clothes for the night, and crawl into bed with Clint, gathering his archer close to him. He would press an affectionate kiss to his forehead, Clint unconsciously matching his breathing as they both drifted off to sleep, Clint safe and home in his arms.


End file.
